Spoiler - Who am I?
by QOShea
Summary: Spoiler does an assignment for the Bat. (Pre-Murderer and Fugitive)


_Disclaimer: I do not own Spoiler, I am not making money from this. This story is just for fun, not profit!_

**Who am I?**

          Stephanie shifted in her seat at the computer, muttering to herself, and then sighed and began typing.

"I can NOT believe that Batman has me doing such a STUPID assignment. And the only reason I'm typing this is because he said once I started, I can't delete anything. ARGH! Anyway, Batman wanted me to do a stream of consciousness kind of thing about Why I'm in the Suit. Come on, the reason is obvious, isn't it? Any, guess I'll start it properly. *sigh* 

          My name is Stephanie Brown. I'm otherwise known as the Spoiler. Unless you're my dad, then I'm called an ungrateful little brat *giggle* Why am I in this gaudy costume? Well, duh, to piss off my clueless dad, Arthur Brown, aka the Cluemaster. A criminal the likes of which Gotham has never seen. Because he's an incompetent TWIT! *giggle*

          Seriously, I got tired of his bullshit empty promises, the way he treated mom and me. So I eavesdropped on his plans with his so-called gang, made my lovely purple costume, and sent clues to Batman and the Dish Wonder. Eep! Did I type that? Oh man, and I just KNOW that if I delete anything, he's gonna know. But if he reads that, ohhhh boy. I'm dead.  *sigh*

          Oh well. To continue! I just loved the look on daddy's face when he realized who had screwed up his plans. Oh man, I laughed my butt off!! Well, I got such a kick out of that, that I decided to keep "spoiling" the bad guy's nights. And it didn't hurt that Robin insisted on trying to make sure I didn't get hurt! *grin* I've met his older "brother" and I gotta say that the looks never stop in that family! Not that I LOOK look, but come on! 

          It wasn't until I was stupid and got pregnant by a guy I realized wasn't worth my time and had to quit being Spoiler that I realized how much I loved being in the suit and saving people from the dirtbags in Gotham. Tim … Robin was a big help during that time period. Though I gotta wonder just WHO'S idea 'Al Draper' was. My mom seriously thought he was a dirtbag version of dad. But she kind of changed her mind when he showed up when I had the baby. It showed her that he could keep his word. Man, it's going to be weird. Mom sorta approves of 'Al' a bit now and it might be Tim who shows up from now on. If he ever talks to me again after what happened.

          After the pregnancy and giving the baby up for adoption, just about the first thing I did was get back into the suit! Once I got just a little bit back into shape, that is. Robin insisted that I wait until I had physically recovered. Spoilsport! Well, Robin disappeared for a while. The reason why wasn't made clear to me and probably won't be. During that time, Batman apparently decided that if I wasn't going to quit being Spoiler when HE told me, like a good little girl would have, that he'd drive me into exhaustion and make me quit that way. I didn't think assignments like this would come around. I actually expected the acrobatic training, the martial arts training, and the detective work. Batman says that he was taught that before someone can consider themselves a detective, they have to be able to identify by smell over 150 perfumes. Guess he's never seen my dresser, I've got over 50 there, so I'm on my way to that! *grins and waves hello to the nice Batman*

          I've met most of the entire group so far, though I'm curious about this Oracle person. Nightwing thinks I'm going to get myself killed. Who knows, he may be right. Then again, Superman died in this life too, Nighty. So I'd be in 'glad company'. 

          Batgirl doesn't talk much, but I get the feeling that she thinks I'm a dumb blonde. OK, I'll admit that I'm not, and probably never will be, the detective that Batman, Nightwing, and Robin are. But I do ok. I think Batgirl needs to learn how to do some girl stuff. Like shopping and checking out guys at the mall. She totally needs to loosen up and learn to live. Or she's gonna go nuts. Sure, she can beat up 10 guys at once, but can she buy pizza, check out a few guys, AND spot a 20% off sale? I know the pizza, guy checking, and finding sales isn't save the world stuff, but a girl's gotta have time off, right? And besides, it's a great way to work on your perception skills. :) 

          As for Tim, there's a topic I could on about for a few days! What a dish! And probably the nicest guy I've ever met. I have to admit, even though I didn't think about it at first … that Batman goofed when he told me Robin's secret identity. I KNOW Robin would have told me he was Tim if Batman had let him. But Batman took it out of his hands and told me himself. I should have guessed how he would react. I just hope that things between him and Batman aren't 'spoiled' because of me.

          So, who am I? Stephanie Brown, the Spoiler, a person who enjoys freaking out the bad guys, helping people, and probably the 'Ugly Duckling' in this odd Bat-family. But then, we all know how THAT story turned out, right?"


End file.
